el amor no te deja escojer
by ririchiro sama
Summary: esta historia es sobre como rex esta enmorado de su hermano y no tiene idea de como decirlo pero con ayuda de un afrodisiaco hara mucho mas que desircelo
1. Chapter 1

El amor note deja escoger

Rex ase algún tiempo que comienza a sentir algo mas por su hermano pero sabe que eso esta mal asi que la trata de ocultar.

Una noche cesar el hermano mayor de rex estaba trabajando en su laboratorio en un suero que se pueda curar a los naniets (no se como se escribe) el agrego un liquido verde ala mescla y esta tomo un color amarillo brillante.

Que interesante-dijo mientras observaba la mescla-cuando mescla sutrato de potasio zinc y nitrato de sodio obtienes un afrodisiaco.

Hey cesar la cena –dijo rex entrando al cuarto de su hermano-vamos si trabajas asi sin comer tarde o temprano colapsaras.

Esta bien voy- dijo cesar mientras se dirigía al comedor con su hermano.

Cuando llegaron rex se sentó en le mesa enfrente tenia una bandeja con tacos.

Pero cuando cesar quiso sentarse cedió un traspiés cayo y la mescla que llevaba en las manos se reventó contra el piso pero unas gotas cayeron en la comida de rex sin que Nada se percatara estaban concentrados en cesar. Cesar estas bien-decía rex ayudándolo a levantar.

Si solo se me enredaron los pies. ¡Perfecto¡ mi mescla se arruino o esta bien después de todo había fallado-dijo levantándose .

En ese preciso instante se olle un

Bum (dios que buenos efectos ¬¬u)

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la explosión

Mi cuarto¡-grito cesar y efectivamente su cuarto había explotado

Al final de esa noche descubrieron que la causa de la explosión fue que el cerebrito de secar dejo una mescla en la mechera y al sobre calentarse creando una reacción en cadena con los demás químicos.

Se decidió que esa noche cesar dormiría en el cuarto con rex y bobo.

Rex y cesar durmieron en la misa cama rex con un pijama azul y cesar en interior y una camisilla (recuerden que su cuarto y sus cosas hicieron bum)

A media noche rex se despertó sintiendo que su entra pierna ardia y palpitaba.

Que rayoz me esta pasando-penso rex tocándose el pecho y tratando de no moverse mucho ni hacer escandalo para no despertar a cesar.

Hey chico estas despierto-dijo bobo asomando la cabeza desde la litera de arriba.

Si bobo que quieres- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible.

Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos me guardas la espalda a dios-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Rex cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de conciliar el sueño pero en ese momento cesar se bolte y se acomoda de tal forma que su cabeza y una parte de su pecho queda sobre rex y una de sus piernas se poso sobre su dura hombría.

Esto izo que rex se sonrojara a mas no poder de pronto sus manos comensaron a deslisarse debajo de la camisa de cesar sintiendo esa suave y calida piel

.rex contrólate se dijoasi ismo pero no podía dejer de tocar esa suave piel sus manos se deslisaron asta que una de ellas llego a una de los pezones de secar el cual comenso a pellizcar y a masajear.

Hamm mm- unos ruidos salían de la boca de cesar los cuales excitaron mas a rex de pronto su mente se nublo y se sintió exitado al máximo sin pensarlo agarro a cesar de la cintura y bruscamente se levanto lo empujo hacia un lado y se puso sobre el.

Que rex que estas haciendo- dijo cesar el cual se despertó por el brusco movimiento

Rex no le contesto sino que le arranco la camisa y comenzar a chupara y a morder los duros pezones de cesar.

Haa¡ rex para que porque ases esto-dijo cesar estaba realmente asustado no entendía lo que rex le hacia y tenia miedo.

Rex por su parte no le contesto su mente estaba nublada y solo se concentro en lo que estaba aciendo.

Rex haa por favor hermano para haaa noo no lo hagas – dijo cesar al sentir como rex le quito la ropa interior y comenzó a masturbar su pene con sus manos

Haa rex detente haa rex- exclamo secar antes de correse en su vientre.

Hmp- exclamo antes de quitarse los pantalones y el interior dejando ver una enorme erección como de 30 cm. Luego con sus manos agarro las piernas de cesar y las abrir y se las puso encima de los hombros y luego sin ninguna advertencia metió su hombría dentro de cesar.

Aaaaa¡ basta detente me dueleee- gritaba cesar con lagrimas en los ojos algo tan grande no entendia como podía caber dentro de el sentía que se iva a desgarrar. Pero rex no se detenia sino que aumento el ritmo

Basta no rex me duele detente porfavor –suplicaba cesar pero rex seguía sin escucharlo.

Rex no se detuvo asta que se corrio dentro de cesar.

Cesar sintió ese liquido caliente inundar su interior era tanto semen que aun con rex todavía penetrándolo una buena cantidad de semen espeso salió de la entrado de cesar.

Cesar quedo inconsciente y rex también quedo dormido junto a cesar

Ala mañana siguiente rex se despertó exhausto de su cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo donde estaba cesar rex se quito la sabana de encima y gran fue su horro al ver semen mesclado con algunas gotas de sangre sobre su cama.

Ho por dios que hise cesar – exclamo rex con lagrimas saliendo de su rostro si era cierto el amaba a cesar pero si antes era difícil que cesar le correspondiera haora era imposible-lo siento.

Este es el fin del cap uno perdónenme fanáticas de rex por acerle esto y perdóname cesar pero te conpensare.

Buento nos vemos no olviden dejar comentarios con sus histirias si quieren que yo las lea y no tienen que ser solo de generador rex nos vemos xD


	2. Chapter 2 en busca de lo perdido

CAPITULO 2

Les digo desde ahora a los que son tan amables y siguen este fic dudo mucho que lo haga con mas de 5 cap. Bueno comenten y muchas gracias sol por comentar y decir que te gusto XD

Rex buscaba desesperadamente a cesar.

Tenia un nudo en el pecho después de recordar esa horrible imagen a ver su cama con sangre y semen era mas que óvio de quien era esa sangre .

Rex se sentí asqueado molesto consigo mismo como pudo haberle echo algo así a cesar por que no se detuvo cuando él le rogo que lo hiciera cuando él le grito que le dolía.

Soy un idiota –se recriminaba rex cuando.

Buenos días rex- decía la doc. Holiday sonriéndole a rex.

Doc no as visto a cesar de casualidad-dio rex pero la doctora le negó con el rostro entonces rex se despidió rápidamente de ella y salio caminando a paso rapiddo

Hola rex- le dijo seis

Hola seis no as visto a cesar

Si si lo vi porque

Donde {dijo rex exaltado

En el angar no se veía muy bien y tenia una cara dolor al caminar

El corazón de rex se encojio al escuchar a seis el sabia la causa del dolorde cesar rex corrió asia el angar y cuando llego se percato que el laboratorio de cesar no estaba el se había ido

¡DEMONIOS¡-exclao rex arrodillándose y golpeando el suelo.

Por otro lado cesar estaba en la casa de su abuela o bueno el la consideraba una abuela

Mijo que te pasa –pregunto la mujer después de todo ella conocía de toda la vida al joven y sabia que algo le molestaba

Abuela me duele aquí-dijo secar señalándose el lugar donde esta su corazón soltando algunas lagrimas que su abuela seco con cariño

Mijo sabes veo que tienes un problema de amores -dijo la señora en un tono consolador abrasando a aquel joven que consideraba como su propio nieto y el cua le había ayudado a ella y a su familia con sus problemas perrunos-te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras hora vamos a desayunar- se levantaron y se dirigieron a desayunar cuando cesar se sentó sintió como un dolor agudo le recorrió su espalda desde su ano a lo que solo izo un gesto de dolor pero el cual disimulo para no preocupar a nadie.

En providencia rex quería salir a buscar a cesar pero adonde lo buscaría?

¡Rex ¡-le llamo la doc. holiday-rex que pasa porque caminas frenético de un lado a otro. Todo esto no tiene que ver con cesar o si-dijo la doc. levantando una ceja.

No claro que no-casi grito rex de la impresión de lo que le había dicho

Que al porque si era eso yo te hubiera podido ayudar a dios –dijo la doc. Volteándose y dándole la espalda a rex

Espera¡-dijo rex agarrándola del hombro-digamos que si tiene que ver con cesar como podrías ayudarme?

Sencillo cesar se fue en su laboratorio a si como rastreamos tus biométricos puedo rastrear los biométricos de cesar.

En serio puedes aser eso?-

Sip vamos a la computadora-la doc. lo busco y no paso mucho cuando lo localizo-bien esta en ese pueblo de México donde vive esa tal abuela tuya baya debí suponerlo no lo crees rex REX¡-la doctora había quedado sola porque rex apenas vio donde estaba cesar salio a buscarlo.

Mientras iva bolando lo único que pasaba por su mente era "cesar tengo que hallarlo y decirle que lo ame pese a cualquier cosa después de todo la situación no puede empeorar o si?

*******************en la casa de la abuela ***********************

Todos celebraban que cesar estuviera allí pero una cosa interrumpió la fiesta fue el sonido de la puerta alguien estaba tocando la abuela se dirigió asi ella cuando la abrió un poco para ver quien era las puertas se abrieron de manera abrupta

No puede ser- dijo cesar percatándose de quien había entrado…..

cuando rex llego a la casa de su abuela vio que en la entra da estaba la nave de cesar pero se horrorizo (a este le gusta mucho horrorizarse )

cuando vio que todas las personas que Vivian allí estaban golpeadas y todo estaba echo un caos en eso se percato que su primo Federico estaba consiente rex corrió Asia el lo tomo en brazos

fefe Federico que paso don de esta cesar-decía rex exaltado frustrado y con un nudo en el estomago

cof cof (esta tosiendo que maravilla de efectos no creen XD )rex haa¡ ellos se llevaron a secar eran uy fuertes no pudimos con ellos .-decia el mucha medio inconsciente ya por la paliza recibida

quienes se llevaron a cesar quien les izo esto-gritaba rex

vvan kleiss-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente…..

eso es todo por hoy les gusto a mi si me pregunto que querra van vleiss con cesar bueno noo me lo peegunto pporque yo se que va a aser pero ustede no

una pregunta como se escribe el nombre de las maquinitas de esta serie es:

ninereso nanaits o nanatis no se como se escribe una colaboración chao dejen comentarios


	3. Chapter 3 enbusca de un deseo

Nanites

Hola siento la tardanza bueno mis musas de la inspiración me habían abandonado y bueno. En fin ley los comentarios que me dejaron muchas gracias y a KornatosKnight muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de corregir lo que no te gusto y a sol arigato por tu repuesta me ayudo. Bien sin mas el cap.

Rex después de encontrar a su familia o al menos asi los considera el .llamo a providencia para que los ayudaran y bueno ahora se encuentran en el hospital que tiene providencia para sus soldados heridos.

Rex calma todos están bien un poco golpeados pero bien-dijo la doctora holiday al ver que rex estaba caminando de un lado a otro con cara de póker.

Doc. ..Van kleiss tiene a cesar- debo irme.

Que-exclamo sorprendida

Me voy

Espera REX que vas a hacer .

A traer de vuelta a CESAR –dijo esto y salió por la puerta del centro asistencial dejando totalmente pasmada a la doc .

****en abisus***

Cesar esta en una habitación recostado inconsciente sobre una cama. Y en ese momento entro van kleiss se acerco al joven y le acaricio la mejilla.

Cesar tu siempre fuiste un joven muy guapo pero desafortunadamente siempre estabas con tus padres nunca estabas solo ese fue un impedimento para mi aunque siempre fuiste muy útil para mi y ahora eres una carnada perfecta para que REX venga asta aquí hmp pero nada me impide gozar contigo pero por ahora no tengo otros asuntos-dijo dándole la espalda al muchacho pero –

Haaaaaa-claro inconsciente al suelo

Ja yo siempre supe que me mirabas raro pero esto DIOS que tienen lo hombre conmigo-cuando dijo eso recordó a REX i de pronto sintió que su corazón se encogió-no es momento cesar es hora de irte pero como este lugar esta lleno de ivos o lo tengo…

***en un lugar cerca de avisus********

Rex volaba con solo un pensamiento encontrar a cesar decirle cuanto lo amo y aunque nunca me perdone yo no lo culpare lo que ice fu horrible-en eso ya pudo ver la fortaleza de avisuss.

Pero lo enmendare espérame cesar.

Muy bien donde esta cesar –dijo rex al llegar a la fortaleza y aterrizar y divisar a vankleiss sentado dándole la espalda y a circe delante de el.

Aquí no ya se fue-dijo vankleiss volteándose y dejando ver a REX su rostro el cual tenia una venda en la nariz( se la hiso cuando cesar lo dejo inconsciente con un choque sónico con ese aparatito suyo)

Pero que te .no importa a que te refieres con que se fue

A que aquí ya no esta

REX es cierto allí ya no están los biométricos de cesar- dijo la doc desde el intercomunicador

Doc? Pero si no esta aquí donde esta

No lo se no lo encuentro me parece que ya sabe que lo estas o que alguien lo sigue.

***por otro lugar a unos kilometro de avisus***

Vaya que suerte de que los acueductos de el laboratorio sean tan amplios bueno es hora de salir de este tubo –dijo al ver que a unos pasos enfrente de el la parte superior del tubo tenia u hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que el saliera. Y al salir estaba en medio de la jungla-bueno será mejor que me apresure e que es ese ruido-secar se puso bajo un árbol y miro hacia arriba y vio a- REX que hace aquí o bueno mas bien que hacia….. será posible que viniera a buscarme-en eso CESAR se puso la mano en el pecho porque sentía que el corazón se le salía –todavía no estoy preparado para verlo no se lo que siento por lo que me izo debería odiarlo pero no y desde hace un tiempo cada vez que lo veo mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento que se me va a salir pero lo que yo siento por REX no siento nada el es mi hermano eso es todo ¿verdad?

****en providencia****

REX que paso –dijo la doc

Cuando llegue CESAR ya se había ido

REX explícame que paso entre ustedes se pelearon-dijo la doc poniéndole una mano en señal de apoyo en el hombre del muchacho….

Es todo por hoy bueno trate de tomar los comentarios en cuenta y lamento lo corto pero prometo que a mas tardar el martes pongo el siguiente cap bayyyy dejen comentarios


	4. Chapter 4 reflexiono

res que hace aquí no. no quiero verlo no puedo verlo ahora no tengo que pensar las cosas en frió- escalmo el mayor de los salazar.

cesar miro por un momento el cielo por donde su hermano se fue preguntandose a donde ir que hacer...en eso recordó cuando rex le informo que el rancho ya estaba en uso y un foco se le prendió a cesar..

**********en providencia*********

haaaa-gritaba Rex en su cuarto tirando cosas al suelo para aplacar su furia- cada vez que creo a verlo encontrado algo distinto pasa-el muchacho seguia asiendo pataletas hasta que...

Rex por DIOS cálmate -exigió la doc entrando al cuarto del joven- muy bien rex te exijo que me expliques que te esta pasan que paso entre tu y cesar ahora¡-exclamo la buena doc pero por su tono de voz se notaba que era una orden no una petición o un tal ves.

Rex se sentó por un momento en su cama a considerar las palabras a charlar por que no era tan sencillo como decirle viole a cesar pero fue por que lo amo o si?-bueno...veras-decía con dificultad- la ves que cesar se quedo a dormir yo lo moleste demasiado y aunque yo..hamm...yo..estaba un poco fuera de mi mismo esa noche creo o mas bien seguro ise algo que hirió a cesar ahora trato de disculparme pero no puedo no se como ayarlo-exclamo el joven y al analizarse noto que ya no podía mas con la presión que amenazaba con romper su corazón a lo que unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos los cuales estaban fuertemente cerrados tratando de impedir que mas salieron.

al ver esto la doc se acerco al muchacho latino y lo abraso y con una mano le sobaba la cabesa y le decía REX tranquilo todo estará bien solo tienes que encontrar a cesar y si se lo explicas bien el entenderá ademas hagas lo que hagas nunca dejaran de ser familia

el joven latino se permitió sonreír - se levanto de la cama se separo de la doc y con un -gracias -salio de su cuarto la doc solo sonrió sabia que ellos lo solucionarían...

****en un pueblo***********

cesar encontraba en la finca que alguna vez fue de sus padres la finca era cuidada por la gente e del pueblo aunque cesar nunca lo hubiera comunicado el odiaba ir a las propiedades de sus padres era muy doloroso todos esos recuerdos felices y dulces que ahora se tornan amargos encogían su corazón

cesar ya no quiso seguir pensando saco si aparato de onda que usa para noquear a la gente pero que en esta ocasión era un hinibidor de ondas para que no lo rastrearan..bajo a su antigua laboratorio a trabajar en lo que fuera cualquier cosa seria perfecta solo que lo alejara de pensar en Rex...

ya eran la 12 de la noche cesar estaba esauxto había encontrado apuntes sobre su proyecto con los nanites y los vegetales para erradicar el hambre lo que es divertido porque el los odia pero cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en el subió a la casa y se encerró en el primer cuarto que encontró. por suerte desde la visita de rex los aldeanos cuidan la casa como tratando de decir gracias por liberarnos de durango y chiquito...

se echo a la cama para conciliar el sueño sin sospechar que lo vigilaban y lo avían elegido para formar parte de una venganza...

ya eran la una de la mañana y Cesar iba por el tercer sueño cuando siente como repentinamente un peso en el estomago que no le permite respirar y abrió sus ojos de golpe solo para ver como la silueto oscura de un hombre fornido con ¿cuernos? después lo ultimo que supo fue que su captor dijo algo como "lo tengo" y luego quedo inconsciente...

despertó tosiendo con frió le avían echado un balde de agua helada encima tosía.. abrió bien los ojos para ver si reconocía a alguien pero solo veía esa silueta de toro con hombre que ahora eran dos.

buenos días bello durmiente-esclamo una de las siluetas acercándose a Cesar y cuando lo izo lo pudo ver bien era un evo.

lo siento pero te conozco?-expreso el buen doctor tratando de hacer tiempo para ver que hacia ahora .

no pero su hermano si me permito presentarme soy durango y el que esta aya es mi hermano chiquito-dijo y entonces todo cobraba sentido Rex le avía comentado de ellos pero y el que tenia que ver con eso..

entiendo pero no veo donde encajo yo -dijo para hacer tiempo le parecía ovio que ellos le querían hacer algo a el para llegar e REX.

bueno señorito le voy a decir algo la ultima ves que vino su hermanito nos pego una paliza y ahora déjeme devolverle el favor a usted-dijo para sonarse los nudillos y sonreír maliciosamente mientras miraba a Cesar...

****** en providencia *********

ya era de día y Rex por alguna razón no avía podido pegar ojo en toda la noche algo le decía que algo malo estaba pasando le a Cesar como por un presentimiento se fue al hangar y subió al laboratorio portátil de Cesar y justo cuando entro y toco la computadora. perdió el control de su cuerpo escuchaba voces en su cabesa y cuando salio de ese trance lo pantalla de la computadora se encendió y allí estaba Cesar diciendo...

ola si estas viendo esto quiere decir que algo me paso o que estoy muerto. tu debes tener alguna cercanía conmigo por que para ver este mensaje es necesario tener el nanite omega 1 al cual le deje instrucciones de que si recibe mi señal busque ayuda las coordenadas de mi localisacion serán enviadas a mi computadora fin del mensaje.

rex insofacto abrió la computadora y preciso en todo el escritorio avia un mensaje que decía rescate le di clic

y allí estaba la localisacion de Cesar estaba en el rancho?...

lamento si esta un poco corto pero es que no me siento muy bien pero no quería botar mis historias asi que trato de ir lento y contento bueno espero que me comente que ya casi vamos al fin de esta historia


End file.
